thomass_adventures_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina
Rosalina is part of Thomas's adventure chronicles and she is the love interest of Percy = Psychical appearance Rosalina typically wears a gown said to be a color that only exists when the sun peers out of the clouds. Her brooch and earrings are star-shaped, while her crown features star shaped patterns engraved into it. Her brooch and crown are silver, as are her high heels, while her earrings are golden. Rosalina also wears a few jewels, including a gold jewel inside the brooch and crown jewels that are pink and turquoise. Her gown cuts off at the top of her chest, where a powder-blue flap loops around, and has long sleeves with wide openings at the bottom, which are topped with powder-blue frills. At the bottom is another power-blue frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle; under this a layer of a petticoat is visible. Personality Rosalina is a generally wise, kind, and a mature character. She has an intimate knowledge of the universe and cares deeply for the Lumas, where she assumes the role of the total caregiver for them. Her outward strength and inner sorrow are likely due to the loss of her mother. Rosalina is a calm and reserved character, and often takes pauses when she explains how the universe works. It has also been shown that Rosalina's voice is rather monotone, even when she is excited. Since Mario Kart Wii, however, Rosalina has been portrayed as a little bit more upbeat and joyous than her original portrayal, with examples being that Rosalina cheers and shouts louder, though still mostly keeping her introverted nature. Like most players, Rosalina enjoys special activities, but in a very humble manner. When Rosalina was young, she was portrayed as optimistic and proactive, where she helps a Luma build a spaceship to find the Luma's mother instead of doing nothing. Even so, she gets homesick and misses her mother dearly, to the point where she cries about losing her mother, though her spirits get raised easily when the Lumas impress her with comets and that they offer to take her back to her home planet Powers and abilities Rosalina has special powers as seen in Super Mario Galaxy. For example, once sufficient power is restored to the Comet Observatory, Rosalina is able to use her powers to surround the observatory in a force field, transforming it into a starship as a form of transportation. Also, she can be protected by a force field that resembles a bubble. If the player attempts to jump on her, the bubble appears. Rosalina can also form similar bubbles around Mario if he falls off the Comet Observatory; it then levitates and drops him back to where he was standing. Rosalina also has the ability to float, just like the Lumas, and at the end of Super Mario Galaxy is shown flying when she departs from the Gateway Galaxy's first planet. She has the ability to speak via telepathy, as shown in the end of the game, where she speaks to Mario, Peach and Bowser while she's far in space. Rosalina is shown to be skilled with her wand and can deflect Star Bits with it if the player shoots them at her. Rosalina has also shown the ability to teleport, at least from Earth to space. She can also use the spin movefrom the Super Mario Galaxy games, as seen in Super Mario 3D World, and can still create a shield to protect her if the player attempts to attack her as a non-playable character. She is also able to create giant hologram-like projections of herself, like in Super Mario Galaxy 2, and even change her height, like in Super Mario Galaxy. She also shows more of her powers in the spin-offs games, such as telekinesis, creation of shooting star showers, gravity manipulation, teleportation of other people, and creation of Launch Stars. Relationships As apparent in the storybook, Rosalina cares very strongly for her mother. While Rosalina was a child, she had dreams where her mother was leaving her permanently. While looking back at her planet after the one hundredth comet passes, Rosalina suddenly realized her mother was dead and burst into tears. Additionally, the storybook reveals Rosalina has an unnamed brother in the seventh chapter, and gives some description about her unnamed, mustached father during the final chapter in the French version of Super Mario Galaxy. Rosalina bonded with a Luma looking for its mother and soon became the adoptive mother of both it and a host of other Lumas, who in turn comforted her when she mourned the death of her own mother. She often reads bedtime stories to the Lumas in the Library, is accompanied by a Luma in Mario Kart Wii, and battles on a team with Luma in the fourth installment of Super Smash Bros. A Luma named Polari is her most trusted adviser and is often found at her side in Super Mario Galaxy. She is also held in high esteem by Lubba, who refers to her as "The Lady of the Shooting Stars" and is happy to have her on board the Starship Mario at the end of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Gallery